Meeting Your Shadow
by SincerleyMe
Summary: What do you do when you love your best friend, but you're dating someone else? What do you do when your best friend seceretly loves you back, but is also dating someone else? And to top it all off, you lead a seceret life as a super hero. Crazy. KorRich
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Your Shadow**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: No…Cryingdove and I, I'mA RockStar, do not own the Teen Titans. **

**P.s. Cryingdove will write all of the even numbered chapters. I'mA RockStar (me) writes all the ODD numbered chapters…If that confuses you in anyway than just send us a PM or ask in your review:D**

Twilight landed safely on the roof of Jump City Bank. A robber was breaking in and planning to steal all of the money, but with her there, it wasn't going to happen.

Even though it was her first official mission, Twilight had had a lot of experience. She excelled in martial arts and knew every kick and punch in the book. For some reason being a super-hero thrilled her. Most women her age would never consider becoming one, but Twilight wasn't any average woman.

Twilight was about to jump down to the ground when something caught her eye. It was a figure dressed in a midnight blue costume. Was it him? The famed Nightwing? Even if it was, he wasn't going to ruin HER mission. She had her mind set on stopping the robber and saving the day.

Leaping down, Twilight glanced at her surroundings and headed into the bank.

It was a truly marvelous building she had to admit. Wayne Enterprises owned it, and when they owned something you had to expect the best. Of course Wayne Enterprises was owned by Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson, the heir to the corporation. The two were the bachelors of the city.

Twilight shook her head and glanced around the room, looking for the culprit. He had to be somewhere.

From behind her, she heard the door open and a figure step into the room. Presumably Nightwing.

Then she spotted him, the villain who was trying to rob the bank single handedly. But of course he would not succeed with Twilight there.

She sprinted unnoticed towards the culprit. He was pointing his gun and moving vigorously around, swearing he would shoot if someone moved. Before Twilight could make it though Nightwing had already roundhouse kicked the man to the ground.

She stopped dead in her tracks, obviously angry. Twilight then noticed that the villain was trying to get up, and Nightwing was looking away. She then decided that it was her time to shine. Of course she wasn't trying to be selfish; she just wanted to make the city a better place…When she was little she had always wanted to be the hero.

The villain had gotten up and she began sprinting towards him again.

Reaching them, Nightwing still somehow not noticing the brute had been getting up, she looked the man in the eye. He was a foul looking man, most likely in his late forties. Twilight stopped in front of the man and he winked at her, she smirked punched the man in the gut, he fell to his knees.

"Who are you?" Questioned an irritated Nightwing.

"They call me Twilight." Twilight replied slyly, she had heard that line in various movies.

"Why are you here? Won't you break a nail or something?" Twilight rolled her emerald eyes under her mask. Men.

"I might, but who cares? I want to help protect the city. I'm a hero." She stood up more straightly, while the two were bickering, they hadn't noticed that the culprit was getting away.

Everyone in the bank had fled the building, even the villain, leaving Twilight and Nightwing alone, and angry at each other.

"A hero? Riiiiight, I'll believe it when I see it."

"You know what!" Twilight poked him in the chest with her gloved finger, "You think you own the city don't you? Well you're not the only hero around here! Women can fight and protect the citizen's JUST as well as MEN can!" She snarled, boy did she hate men that acted like they were better than women.

"I know I don't own it, but I know you don't either." Nightwing leaned in closer to Twilight seductively, but angrily. His breath caressing her neck, "You let him get away, did you know that?"

Twilight's eyes widened in shock as she looked around the room, afraid that he was serious.

"Good job Starlight…" Nightwing then stalked off to go and find a lead on the villain.

"IT'S TWILIGHT!" She yelled after him angrily.

"I'm so stupid! My first real mission and I ruin it! I'm SO STUPID!" Twilight then hit her head repeatedly repeating "Stupid" over and over again.

Out in the shadows, a figure stalked, watching the famed Nightwing exit from the bank unsuccessfully. The man rolled his eyes and continued to watch, he noticed that Nightwing had disappeared.

Glancing into the bank, he saw a lone figure hitting herself on the forehead, she was muttering something. _SHE must have been the cause of Richard's failure…_

The man squinted into the sunlight, it was mid-day. What was a young lady like herself doing off of work? Her costume seemed expensive and professional. It was black tight pants that looked like they were bullet resistant, and her top was a maroon tank-top, a black, long sleeved shirt was under it, both very tight and appealing. Not that he was attracted to her or anything… She also wore a mask…A mask that was somewhat like Nightwing's old one, except the eyes weren't white, they were maroon. Then on the chest of her get-up, he noticed a symbol; and insignia. It was a lone sewn into the fabric

She looked like an interesting character. He would have to introduce himself sometime in the future, but for now he decided that he would just observe her fighting tactics and her. He wanted to see if she was worthy of serving the town. For some strange reason though, he didn't know but he knew that she was going to be a great fighter. She seemed vaguely familiar to the mysterious man. Very familiar indeed…

Nightwing had stopped his search, unable to find the man. He was confused as to who that girl was. Why had she come to the bank and attempt to play hero? She should have known that the great Nightwing had it under control. Silently he laughed at himself, the great Nightwing…Ha.

After his amusement of himself had passed, Nightwing sighed and continued toward the Bat Cave.

_Who was that girl? And what did she want to save play hero for? Didn't she have a life or anything? And why does she seem so familiar? _ Many thoughts like those were buzzing around Nightwing's usually organized mind, he had to rest.

Lying down on the cold ground of the Bat Cave, Nightwing got situated and attempted to fall asleep, on the floor he had no idea why.

When he was just nodding off into dream land, the Bat Mobile pulled into the garage of the cave. Nightwing rolled his eyes under his mask. Stupid Batman…

"Richard…Why are you lying on the ground?" Asked a bewildered Batman.

"I don't know…I don't want to go into the manor quite yet."

"Suite yourself," Batman was about to go into the manor when he remembered the robbery "Who was that woman at the bank?"

"Huh? Oh her? Actually I don't know. She calls herself Midnight or something like that…" Nightwing rolled over on the ground, trying to fall asleep.

"Hmm…She looks like someday she'll have good potential for crime fighting some day…" Batman shrugged his broad shoulders and stalked out of the cave.

"Pft…Yeah right. She's dumber than a rock!" Richard snorted at himself and wiggled around, soon he found a comfortable position and fell into a dreamful sleep. They were all about that girl…Twilight.

Hated it?

Loved it?

Tell us!

Review!

Your Friends,

Cryingdove and I'mA RockStar


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting Your Shadow**

**Chapter Two: Written by: cryingdove**

**Disclaimer: Again we do NOT own the Teen Titans…Stop asking!**

DING DONG…! The girl of 20 stepped back and looked around, expecting someone to answer the door almost instantly.

Kori Anders, a beautiful emerald-eyed woman, waited at the front door of her best friend, Richard Grayson's home. Bruce Wayne (the bachelor's adoptive father) owned it, but Richard was still forced to live there.

Starting to grow impatient, Kori took out a mini mirror from her purse and checked her hair once again. Her perfectly auburn hair was long and elegant looking. Kori pushed her bangs away from her face and smiled secretly to herself.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her day dreaming and asked herself why she cared so much about how she looked for her best friend. _I don't like him that way…So why am primping up? I don't like him…I don't like Richard Grayson…I don't-_

"Hello, Miss Anders." Alfred greeted, cutting Kori's thoughts off. He opened the door silently.

Panicked, Kori threw the mirror behind her and glared politely at Alfred.

"Hello Alfred! Is Richard here?" bubbled Kori.

"I am afraid he is still asleep Miss Anders. But I can certainly wake him up. Please come inside"

Kori stepped into the manor, and sat on a chair next to the door. That day she was wearing her favorite purple tank top and a pair of light blue jeans with flip-flops.

_Just for him. _ She thought romantically.

"No, no, NO! You don't have feelings for him Kori!" She quickly confirmed out loud, to no one.

_Oh yes you do and you know it! _Called the voice again.

"No I-who are you?"

_I am THE Captain Hook! ARR! _The voice rang out throughout Kori's mind.

"Oh My GOD!" Came a bewildered reply.

_I'm your conscience, DUH! _

"Great, what do you want?" Kori said getting even more irritated.

_I am here to speak the truth!_

"Well…actually you're annoying me…"

_Annoying? Well excuse me Miss Starlight!_

"IT'S TWILIGHT!" Kori quickly covered her mouth and looked around, no one luckily was watching,

_Whatever, but just listen here Missy, if you think you can deny your undying love for your best friend, then FORGET IT! Because I know every little thing about you Kori! Hell, I AM you! And I you don't confess to Mister Grayson about how you feel, and he just goes off with another woman, don't come crying to me!_

"Ugh! Just go hide in some corner! I don't need you right now!" Kori said irritated…Who did that…conscious person think she was?

_Pathetic_

"HEY!" She yelled jumping out of her seat.

Silence over came. She quickly sat down, apparently humiliated, but her conscience wasn't going to make her go crazy…Right?

Right

Richard, still half asleep, struggled while trying to take off his spandex tights. After getting a phone call from Alfred telling him that Kori was waiting for him in the Manor, he quickly jumped off of the cold stone floor which he had lazily slept on last night. He started to get dressed and style his hair to perfection.

_You're such an idiot Richard! How could you possibly forget that KORI was coming over today! You! You just slept on the FLOOR, in the BATCAVE dreaming about that Sunlight chick that isn't even attractive! HUMPH! You invite her over, and then completely the plans that YOU had made…Stupid _Richard punished himself

After falling several time on the floor, trying desperately to get rid of the tights, which were now sticking to him he slipped on a pair of jeans and ran into the mansion, not bothering to put on a shirt. But did it really matter for a guy? For the cities most handsome bachelor?

Well once he hit the open sidewalk, every female's pair of eyes were focused on Richard. They didn't concentrate on their dogs that were running around, nor the melting ice cream in their hands, not even their boyfriends that were standing RIGHT next to them…Nope…Just Richard, and their creative day dreams. But Richard on the other hand, ran as fast as he could trying to escape every furious glare given by him from all of the jealous men.

_What do you want? You know I'm a sexy penguin!_ He chuckled and kept on running.

He turned on the next street and saw the gates of the manor ahead. Alleluia…heh? But instead of going through the front door, he unnoticeably ran around the house…mansion and took the back door.

Richard walked coolly and calmly towards Kori as if nothing at all had happened. She just stared in awe at his abs, totally unaware of her jaw, which was now hanging limply open.

"Hey Kor, you ok there?"

She replied shutting her mouth quickly "Yeah! I'm good, what about you?"

"Pretty good, I didn't sleep to good though, to many bad dreams ya know?" Richard stared at her, entranced by her natural beauty. _Wow, not that's what I call a woman…Shut UP Grayson!_

_Hum, hum! Why shut yourself up when you're just thinking the truth!_

_Who the craps are you?_

_I'm the Captain Hook! ARR!_

_Yeah right_

_No, I'm your conscience_

_Great. And you're here to…?_

_Annoy you!_

_That's what I figured_

_Oh but please! Mister Nightwing, go back to your perverted thoughts about Kori!_

_WHAT? What perverted thoughts about Kori! She's my best friend, nothing more, nothing less!_

_You have to admit that you like her_ His conscience taunted.

_Oh please_

_Dont 'Oh please' me!_

Richard rolled his eyes inwardly.

_Pathetic!_

_HEY!_

_OK! Does pervert make you feel any better?_

Tired and fed up, Richard stopped his bickering with the voice and was suddenly snapped back to reality by Kori, snapping her fingers in his face.

"Richard! You who!"

"Oh! Sorry. You want some coffee? I didn't really have time to eat breakfast."

Kori examined him attentively. "No time to put on a shirt eh?"

He blushed but turned around quickly. _Finally, some alone time with Kori…MWUAHAHA!_

_Pervert!_

_SHUT UP! I'm YOUR conscience! _

But before they had the time to say or do something, the phone rang. Richard looked apologetically towards Kori and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Richard! It's me, Babs!" Came a reply, something was obviously wrong.

"Babs! What's wrong?" Richard asked curiously

Kori raised a curious eyebrow.

"He left me Richard! Please I need to you NOW!"

Richard hung up furiously. "I've got to go."

As Richard walked out the door, Kori stared after him like a lost puppy.

"Ok…That hurt." Kori's head fell down limply and she sat down in the same chair, obviously crest fallen, and hurt by Richard's antics.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting Your Shadow**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: You should know the answer by now…**

**- **

"Kor, I'm sorry I left so abruptly yesterday. Barbra's an old friend and we hadn't talked in a while." Kori could tell that Richard was truly sorry, but she still had a reason to be mad at him…Right? "A-are you mad at me?" Richard was taking out the big guns now. How could she say no to that voice?

"Of course not Richard." So she lied a little.

"So your not mad that we didn't have our annual Friday Movie Night?" Why'd he always have to do this to her? She sighed and continued.

"No Richard…I'm not mad." Another little white lie couldn't hurt.

"Thanks Kor, you're the best!" Now that made her feel a little guilty.

"Oh yeah…anytime Rich." How com Richard was always so sweet to her? It only made Kori more in…lust with him.

"Well I better go do something…" But when he said things like that all of his sweetness dissolved away, and anger took over.

"Ok, I guess I'll just talk to you later then."

"Thanks again Kor, yup talk to you later." Men.

"Whatever Richard." And with that Kori Anders hung up, leaving Richard confused. "That's just how I roll…" She grinned at herself and shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

Kori slouched down further into the couch. She felt horrible. Her best friend was most likely going out with some tramp that will probably just break his heart. She had to do something, but what?

For some reason, Kori was sure she would explode at any moment. It felt like her stomach was going to fall out her butt. Why was she so…jealous? No! Se couldn't be. Why in the world would she be desirous of some woman who just happened to steal HER man?

"Wait," Kori thought out loud "MY man? Since when has Richard ever been MY man?"

_Since forever, and you know it darling._ Her conscience was back. Dammit.

"Haha, very funny. I don't like Richard that way, what are you…thinking? He's gorgeous, smart, nice, funny, and my BEST FRIEND! But no way, no how, am I in love with Richard Grayson." Kori concluded with a 'humph'.

_That's what you want to think Kori._

"NO, it's the truth. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

_No not at all. But just face the facts Kori; you're in L.O.V.E. with your best friend, Richard Grayson. It certainly isn't an unspoken rule that you can't love your best friend…Think about it. _A poof could be heard in Kori's mind, a sign that her conscience had left the building.

"I can't possibly be in love with Richard…Could I?"

-

Richard sighed in content as he hung up the phone, after having a very thorough conversation with Kori. He was very relieved that she had forgiven him so soon.

"Maybe I should make it up to her." Richard thought for a moment and then continued his oncoming thoughts out loud "I should call her back and ask if she wants to watch a movie…Yeah." And with that Richard picked up the phone and dialed the phone number that he had long before memorized.

"Master Grayson, you have to patrol tonight. Master Wayne can not make it, he has a very important conference in New York." Alfred called, warning Richard.

Immediately Richard hung the phone up and sighed, now how was he going to be sure Kori wasn't mad at him?

"What time do I have to leave?"

"The usual time Master Dick." And Alfred strode away with a sigh.

"So that gives me…Half an hour." Richard stood up, and sluggishly headed toward the Bat Cave.

Arriving at the cave, Richard changed into his Nightwing attire. Whenever Richard had to go on patrol, it was like he was two different people, like he had two lives…which he pretty much did. One person was a bachelor heir, and the other a super hero; trying to save lives. Sometimes it confused him why he was ever became Nightwing, or Robin at all, but when he was helping save the city, it was worth it.

Finally, after putting on everything but, Richard held his mask. The only thing that separated him from Nightwing. His arch nemeses could easily pull it off whenever they wanted, but nobody ever did. It was strange…

He stood there for a couple more seconds before giving up and putting it on. He was Nightwing again.

-

Twilight stood atop a vacant building. She was on patrol, looking for something that was wrong, ready for anything.

Being atop of buildings, the wind lashing her face and hair around, always made her comfortable. Even though she hadn't been a superhero for long, it felt like she had been on all her life.

Her thoughts then brought her back to Nightwing. He had been a complete and utter JERK. It was a wonder how the citizens of Gotham City liked him. Whoever was under the mask, must be a horrible person, probably a man that had no life, no friends, and no love. Then when she thought of Nightwing and his secret identity self that way, it made her feel guilty.

From the corner of Twilight's eye, she saw a shadow move. Someone had been watching her.

She stood there in silence for a few minutes; no thoughts were going through her mind. Then the shadow came out of hiding. It was Nightwing, boy was this her lucky day.

"Hello Starfire…" Nightwing mocked.

"It's Twilight." Twilight snapped angrily.

"Snappy are we?" No answer "Fine, give me the cold shoulder why dontcha."

Twilight glared at him through her mask and stalked away, who did that Nightwing character think he was?

She then jumped off the roof gracefully, trying to get away from that…person. She didn't have to deal with him. He was just trying to cause trouble.

Before Twilight could set foot on the cold concrete, Nightwing yelled out to her.

"Sorry I lit your spark there Nightlight."

She landed softly and spun her head around, just to see that Nightwing had disappeared into the cool autumn night.

-

Kori sighed softly, and let her head fall onto her pillow. She was tired from a night of doing absolutely nothing for the city.

"Why is that stupid Nightwing always on my tail? He must have a secret life as a stalker…" Kori sighed again, as the phone rang, who would possibly be calling at this time of night?

"Hello?" She asked, tiredness seeping into her voice.

"Kori! Were you asleep?"

"No…I just lied down, what's up Rich?"

"Oh, well I wanted to catch you before you went to sleep, what are you doing tomorrow?" Richard asked curiously.

"Absolutely nothing…"

"Good! I was just thinking that since I so rudely left the other day that I could make it up to you by having a make-up Friday Movie Night! On a Sunday!" You could almost see Richard beaming through the phone; his enthusiasm was high that night.

"Sure Richard, that sounds good." Obviously Kori wasn't as enthusiastic as Richard that night.

"Ok, be at my house around 5. We can go on from there. Sorry about waking you up Kor…I was just to excited I guess."

"I would have never been able to guess…"

"Night Kor…" Richard said that with a very caring and loving tone, but the two didn't seem to catch it.

"Night." The dial-tone went off, and Kori laid back down, only to fall asleep, dreams of Richard swirled around in her mind.

-

The next morning Kori woke at around eight o'clock, which for her was unusually late.

The day passed by in a big blur of boredom, say that five time fast. When it was four thirty Kori decided to get ready, she wasn't going to wear anything special because they were just watching a movie or two.

She decided on a pair of black, baggy cotton sweat pants, and a pink hooded sweat-shirt. With her hair in a messy pony tail, she opted against make-up, except for a little eyeliner.

Grabbing her keys, she locked the door and descended down the hallway to the elevator.

-

After a short drive to the mansion, Kori was at the door, waiting for Alfred to answer. It seemed that she was waiting at his door a lot lately…

The door opened, sending Kori's thoughts to a screeching halt, she jumped slightly and walked into the manor.

"Hello Miss Kori, Richard will be down in a moment." Again she was forced to wait.

"Thank you Alfred." Kori sighed and sat down in the very same chair, she minas well claim is as her own, seeing as she was most likely the only one who sat in it.

"Kori! You're here, good. What movie do you want to watch?" Kori raised her eyebrow at Richard's sudden rush.

"I don't know Richard, can we choose when we get in the theatre?" Richard slightly blushed at how stupid he must have sounded.

"Oh…Yeah. Heh, heh." He rubbed the back of his neck and made a signal for Kori to fallow.

The walk to the Wayne/Grayson's mini theatre seemed to drag on and on. Neither of the two seemed to have anything worthy of talking about to say. So when they finally did arrive, Kori and Richard mentally sighed, the tension was tearing them apart.

"So…Now that we're here, what do you want to watch?" Richard raised his eyebrow in wonder.

"How about a-." Kori's words were soon cut off by the call of a voice.

"Richard! Where are you?" It was none other than Barbra Gordon, in the flesh.

When she stepped into the room, Kori could see why Richard was most likely attracted to her. She had beautiful red hair, and entrancing blue eyes that could light up a room. She was wearing nothing but designer fashion. In her mind Kori could picture her with a little dog that was wearing the exact same thing.

"Oh…Hey Babs." Richard glanced at Kori, and back to 'Babs' "I forgot to mention Kor, I invited Babs too…Babs, this is Kori, Kori this is Babs."

Kori put on a fake smile and said in her inner most fake voice "Glad to finally meet you _Babs_." Kori emphasized her name with venom.

"Huh, yeah nice to meet you too." Barbra rolled her eyes and walked down the small isle to where the love-seat was located; she sat down and looked at Richard expectantly. "Sit by ME Richie…" Babs pouted.

He nodded and went to sit by her, without even noticing that Kori was still in the room…Still existing.

"Yea…Sure I'll just sit here in the back…Alone…" Kori sighed, her head down she sat in the back row, alone.

Barbra and Richard silently picked out a movie and went back to their seat on the love-seat. Kori just looked on, feeling unwanted.

_What am I to them? A nanny? I am most certainly NOT a third wheel either. _Kori was furious beyond belief. What did Richard do? He invited her to watch a movie to make it up to her, but then what does he do! He goes and invites some wannabe blonde bimbo. Men.

As the movie played on, Kori thought about how rude Richard could be at times. When they had first met in the fifth grade, he never played her like that, he always thought of her first…But then again that was ten years ago…

After a whole two and a half hours, the movie had finally ended, and Richard and Barbra left the room, leaving Kori sitting in awe, alone.

"Well then…I feel ever so loved today!" Kori sighed…again, and rose from her seat. "I should just go, leave the two love birds alone." She rolled her eyes and walked through the mansion, and out the wide double doors.

In her car, Kori let a single tear cascade down her face. _Why am I crying over something I never had?_ And she pulled out of the driveway, letting the Wayne manor fade away; it was going to be a long night…

-

**Well hope you liked it...!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting Your Shadow**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: Jeez Murdle! We don't own the righty-tar-har Titans! Your mom does! HA**

Being in no mood or condition to drive, Kori thought it was the least thing she could do that night. The pain that Richard had caused hurt deeper than ever, but whenever she though about it, she had no clear explanation. Yeah love is strange that way, but no one can live without it.

Her eyelids were on the verge of closing any second now, and the dizziness didn't want to stop. Her grip on the steering wheel started to get loose and she wondered if this was the same feeling a drunk driver would have.

Kori rocked herself to the slow classical music in the car and drove calmly yet quite fast. For someone who had just had their heart ripped apart, she felt oddly calm, until a familiar voice echoed once more in her mind.

_KORI! STOP!_

Panicked, Kori hit the breaks making a screeching sound throughout the street, and she stared at a man about her age who had taken a martial art position, as if ready to strike. Kori, who obviously was still under shock by what had happened, was shaking nervously.

_You almost hit an innocent you man who was trying to cross the street and then you, a crazy woman comes by in her car and forgets to freaking stop at the STOP sign and BLINKING RED LIGHT! And you say that you're a hero! Humph! ___

_Won't you just shut up you, you WANNA BE CAPTAIN HOOK! Kori thought, making weird facial expressions._

Hey, I'm doing my best! And it wasn't ME who almost hit a man at a stop sign!

The man, walked towards her car, the nervous girl rolled down the window silently. She looked at his spiked brown hair and seductive gray eyes. His manly features where attractive, very attractive.

He looked at Kori straight in the eyes and contemplated her beauty. "You ok in there?"

"I should be asking you the same question! I'm so sorry, I'm in no condition to drive. I should have known that and I-." Kori's ramblings were suddenly cut off by the man.

"Hey, hey calm down. We all act like drunk drivers once in a while, eh?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh! Just look at that smile! He's a worth so much more than Richard! Kori's conscience exclaimed in awe. Answer him you idiot!

"Uh…I guess? Anyhow, I've got to go. Maybe we'll meet again! Again I am so sorry." Kori answered getting lost in her dreamy thoughts of the mysterious man.

"Yeah, I hope we will. Nice meeting you." He said walking away.

Tell him your name! Or else I'll have you…Walk the plank!

Kori looked hesitantly around, and then yelled into the cold night, "By the way! I'm Kori, Kori Anders!" Kori beamed happily.

"Xavier Redd. I'll see you around cutie." He smiled once more and walked away without another word.

His smile melted her in her seat. He was so…entrancing.

_WHOA! Suga honey iced tea! Look at that handsome hunk of flesh and muscle walk away! ___

_Yeah, he is kind of handsome isn't he? ___

_Kind of? Please woman, look at that boo-tay! I can't believe you have never met him before! ___

_Ok stop with the booties and what not. Believe me; I have never met him before. And why do you ask? As if you knew who he was!_ Kori thought. She was right for once and her conscience wrong.

_Oh yes I have met him once before! Well…Maybe not him but yes I have met his conscience. We've talked about so many issues before! He's a very polite man, not to mention gorgeous. ___

_Consciences can meet and go on dates! Get out of here!_

_Well of course! We meet and all that jazz, and no…I can't get out of here. Because I'm stuck in your mind…I'm your conscience remember! But admit it; you have to be proud of me for today! I did a good job didn't I?_ Came a confident yet proud statement form her always there mind.  
_  
__Umm…Yeah. But look, I have to give you a name because I can't call you conscience anymore_. Kori stated to…herself.

_Yeah, that's cheesy ___

_Very cheesy ___

_Yeah! Like Mozzarella cheesy! ___

_YEAH! O-or blue cheese, cheesy! ___

_Yeah! Or- _

_  
__How about the crackers? Kori interrupted. Cheese ain't good without them crackers!_ Kori nodded her head to herself and her statement. 

_Yup, yup! The salty ones are the best! ___

_Ya! You said it cowgirl! Haha ___

_Yiha! Save the horse, ride a cowboy!_

Surprised by the craziness, Kori calmed down and tried to act mature.

_Ok this is enough; it isn't even that funny…anymore. _She said in an adult manner.__

_Yes it is. ___

_No its not! ___

_Yes it is! ___

_No! ___

_Yes! ___

_No! ___

_Yes! ___

_Yes! ___

_No! ___

_HA! I got you! __  
_  
ARR! Ye! I'm going to poke ye eye out!

Whoever passed by her car now, most likely would be scared out of their wits. Now Kori truly looked like a drunk driver. But after a moment of silence and peace, Kori opened her mouth and-

_I got it! Ill call you Captain Hook, even though you're a girl! But it's classic! ___

_YEAH! Like Mozart Classic! ___

_I said QUIT IT! ___

_Evil…! ___

_Pathetic! ___

_HEY!_

Happy that she had won a 'round' with Captain Hook, Kori took off much more slowly than before. She thought about Xavier and then Richard. Her heart started to ache again, and it was worth absolutely nothing. 

But the rest of the ride home was good, well good after day when your best friend practically stands you up for someone not even half as good as herself. Good after a day where you almost killed a handsome man. Good after a day where you meet Babs the mega bitch; who stole the man that she finally admitted her feelings of love to herself. 

Ok…The rest of the ride home was horrible. But right as she was rounding the corner to pull into her apartment parking lot, her cell phone rang. She picked it up and after a few seconds hung up with an evil smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Trouble…" She said in an almost heroic manner.

_God that's so cliché!_

"HEY!" 

Ok so maybe she hadn't won that round. But she was going to win, because she was STARLIGHT…umm…TWILIGHT!

-

**Well that's a rap!**

**Review!**

**cryingdove…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting Your Shadow**

**Chapter 5**

**Written By: I'mA RockStar**

**Disclaimer: Jeez Murdle! We still don't own the righty-to-ho Titans! HA**

Running through the empty streets of Gotham had always been her favorite thing to do. But now it was a work-out, she was on another mission to save the day from all evil. She could only hope that he wouldn't be there, if he was, she would be humiliated and set back; her talents left behind.

Looking at the stores in the city, Twilight glanced back down to her tracker. She was tracking the same villain that had gotten away, thanks to that no good Nightwing character.

Twilight stopped abruptly, she heard nothing but her heavy breath hitting the cold November air. She could sense someone was there, someone was watching her. She swiftly looked up, and she saw him. Nightwing.

A scowl was quickly placed onto her features as he looked down upon her with a hard glare. Something wasn't right. Twilight looked away, and looked back again, only to notice that he wasn't there. Her eyes narrowed to mere slits as she looked around again, when she finally looked behind her, he was there staring into her masked eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked his voice hard.

"I'm trying to find the villain."

"Well good luck with that. I doubt you could catch him, even on your best day." Nightwing smirked at his witty comment.

"I bet I could, and you know it."

"Right, I'll just be on my merry way then." He started to stalk off into the night.

"WAIT!" Twilight called, confused as to why she had wanted him to stop "Uh…We can work together! I mean, since I'm a 'horrible fighter', you could help me get better. And we can work TOGHETHER!" A slight smile was placed gracefully onto Twilights lips, Nightwing just stared at her in curiosity.

"I work alone."

"Well…We wouldn't necessarily have to work together, you could just…You know, train me. Teach me some moves." She looked at Nightwing, hope filling her masked eyes.

"I'll have to think about it." Twilight sighed and looked up, then looked back only to see that he was gone.

"Well so much for catching that villain."

-

Kori silently stepped into her apartment. She was dressed in her regular attire; faded jeans, a dark pink polo, and pink K-Swiss shoes. Her face barred no makeup for that day wasn't special. She didn't have anything to look forward to, no Richard, no Rachel, no Garfield. Kori was devastated at Richard, for inviting that…that GIRL to their special evening…Not that it truly mattered all that much to her, but she was sensitive. And Rachel and Garfield were…Well she didn't know, and she didn't want to find out. _Probably going to Vegas and eloping…_

Sighing Kori brought her thoughts back to the mysterious Richard Grayson. He was rather intriguing…To look at…To be around…Maybe that's why she loved him so much…

"WHAT? DID I JUST SAY THAT I LOVE RICHARD? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Kori's eyes were bulging out of her head, she was shocked.

_Yes Kori…You love Richard Grayson. That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole flippin time!_

_No…I don't love Richard. He's just a friend…And he loves Barbra Gordon… _Kori sighed, and slumped down onto her couch.

"If I loved Richard, and he loved me back, we would already be together. But he obviously chose Barbra over me…His best friend. So it just goes to show that he likes her better, no love in our relationship."

_But Kori, you do love him. Why else would you have been so angry earlier? Why else would your poor heart be acing so badly. Because you love him…You can't deny it, denial is the first step._

"The first step to what? Hate…Friendship?"

_To anything new in life. Anything…For you it's the first step to your love for him. The power of love is unexplainable, and you love him. I'm not making any sense but someday you'll understand young grasshopper._

"WHAT? GRASSHOPPER! WHERE?" Kori shrieked jumping up from the couch…Obviously somebody hates grasshoppers.

_It's a metaphor you dope._

"Oh…Thank X'Hal!" Kori sighed and whipped her brow.

_Whatever, but back to the love. You know you love him, and you can't deny it. So pick up that phone and call him…Or that Xavier guy…But Richard, your TRUE love; comes first._

Kori nodded and headed over to the phone. Did she really want to do this?

"Yes I do…I'll just pick up the phone and dial his number. Easy as pie…Right?" Picking up the phone, Kori started to dial. When she was on her last digit, she quickly hung up and breathed a sigh "OK, maybe I can't do this…Yes I can!"

She confidently picked up the phone again and a thought sparked her mind.

"I can just go to his house! Yeah, I'll surprise him!" Kori beamed and got a sweatshirt from her closet. "I'll just walk; it's such a beautiful night."

Stepping onto the cold concrete, Kori headed off into the direction of Richard Grayson's mansion, not knowing what would happen along the way.

About ten minutes later, Kori stopped and glanced around the empty street.

_Weird, usually it's packed…_ She shrugged her shoulders and began walking diligently, she was confident that she would make it to his house.

Kori paused, she could have sworn that she heard something moving. She looked around the empty streets and alley ways. Nobody, she had a feeling that someone was watching her, sheknew that someone was watching her. It had happened before, and was sure to happen again.

"Whoever you are, come out! Stop watching me!" Kori took a shallow breath and continued when all she got for an answer was the wind washing over her, blowing her hair everywhere "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!"

When again no one answered, Kori sighed and was about to begin her journey again, but a figure stepped out of the shadows, letting the world see him.

"W-who are you?" Kori asked, narrowing her eyes.

"They call me Nightwing." He said with a playful yet all knowing smile.

It was Kori, and she was headed to his manor. To see him, to…forgive him? Why else would she be walking in such a fast pace in such a criminally infested part of town? She was definitely headed to his house…Not to see him, but Richard. Damn that Richard man…DAMN HIM! DAMN RICHARD GRAYSON! _He thinks he can steal my woman! Well I have something coming for him!_

_Wait there buster! A) She's not YOUR woman…She doesn't even know you're secretly Richard Grayson and B) YOU ARE RICHARD YOU IMBISUL! _

_Oh yeah…Sorry about that…conscious._

_Call me…Mark…_

_Ok Mark, I'm sorry…_

_It's fine Jonathan; I understand how you are SECRETLY mentally challenged._

_My name isn't Jonathan but whatever. I'll let it slide this one time…Mark._

"Why are you walking?" Nightwing asked curiously.

"I need to visit my friend, he lives on this side of Gotham, and so I opted to walk."

"It's so cold though…" For some reason he sounded like he cared. Kori had never seen that side of him when she was Twilight; she had always met such a hard and cold hearted person. Nothing like how he was acting now.

"I-I know, I just love walking at night." A slight blush crept up her already cheeks.

"Well do you want me to give a ride? I can, if you want."

"O-okay, I would like that." Kori beamed, she wasn't quite sure why she accepted, but something about that side of Nightwing made her day perfect. It felt like she knew him, like he was her best friend, someone she could trust. He was someone who could hold her and love her forever. The kind side of Nightwing seemed vaguely familiar, so much like…Richard.

_He can't be him! If it WAS Richard he would have told me about how he was a "super-hero", when he started BEING a super-hero._

_Well, who knows? You haven't exactly been truthful to Richard either, so he could easily not tell you if he was Nightwing. Don't get mad, because if you do, it's just like him getting mad at you, for not telling him that you're Twilight. So it's your decision, but you should consider not getting mad, because you're doing the same thing to him that he's doing to you. Lying…Not telling the truth…You could chose to trust him even if he WAS Nightwing, or you could chose to get mad and never talk to him again._

Those once in a lifetime wise words from her conscious stumped Kori, why HADN'T she told Richard? Was she afraid of rejection? Either way, maybe some day she would tell him…some day; when she was ready.

Kori told Nightwing the directions to Wayne Manor and surprisingly he got there without trouble or hesitation. So maybe he WAS Richard…Or maybe he just knew how to get to the famous bachelors' mansion.

"Thank you for the ride Nightwing, I appreciate it." Kori smiled gently towards him and rubbed her arms with her hands.

"Anytime..._ Kori_." Nightwing smirked and pulled out of the long and narrow drive way, descending, until finally Kori could see him no longer.

Something confused Kori, and she didn't know why but it did. How had Nightwing known her name? She hadn't told him…So maybe he was Richard…

-

"Kori, I-I don't know why I had told Barbra she could watch the movie with us, I know it was supposed to be special, but she just seemed so alone. I didn't want to leave her hanging. Her boyfriend, Xavier Redd or something like that, had just dumped her, so she was depressed and asked if we could start hanging out again, like we used to." Richard took a breath and continued with his apologies, "I know I should have never said yes to her coming, but she was alone and sad. So I felt it my duty to take care of her, but you have to remember, we're still best friends, the troubling two-some, and nobody can take your place." He smiled a sad yet happy smile.

She sat there; shocked at the name Richard had said was Barbra's ex. Xavier Redd…The man that she had almost hit with her car. The man that had made her feel better. Her mouth opened slightly. Xavier…

"I guess its ok Richard." She said, almost rushing, "But who did you say Barbra was going out with?"

"Oh that Xavier guy, she said he was a real jerk to her sometimes." A look of hatred was glinting in Richard's eyes, some one was a little jealous.

"Xavier Redd…I KNOW HIM!" Kori beamed and rushed out of the recreation room, she had to call him. He was single, and free.

"Where are you going Kor?"

"To meet Xavier! I met him last night, I-I actually almost hit him with my car, but he's ok. I'm going to call him! Yeah…" Kori stated in a dreamy voice.

"B-but what about us? Aren't you going to stay longer?" Kori shook her head and looked at Richard.

"I'm sorry Rich, but I have to call him…Do you think you or Alfred could give me a ride home?" Hurt was welling up inside of Richard's heart, Kori was dumping him for some guy that had dumped Babs, didn't she care at all about that?

"Ok, I suppose. I'll have Al, he'll be right down." Richard nodded sadly, and headed to find Alfred.

"Richard! Wait…" Kori rushed up to him and gave him an affectionate hug, "Thank you." She smiled and watched as he walked away.

-

Dialing the number that Xavier had given her, she squealed in excitement. She was finally calling him an hour after arriving home, just finding the courage to muster up some creative lines to tell him. She was set.

"Hey." A familiar voice answered.

"I-is this Xavier?"

"Yeah it is, who this is?" Curiosity melting into his deep toned voice.

"This is…Lori! No, I'm Kori! Remember! I almost hit you?" Kori shook her head in embarrassment, how could she have forgotten her NAME?

Xavier laughed on the other line, "Oh hey, I was hoping you would call!"

Kori grinned; maybe her stupidity was taking a turn for the better. Maybe Xavier was The One. Maybe she could forget about Richard and Barbra and focus on Xavier. Maybe she could forget about the guilt she had felt about not telling Richard she was Twilight. Maybe she would tell Xavier instead.

So many possibilities and so much time to decide.

-

**Sorry for the wait! I wanted to make this chapter extra special! Hopefully cryingdove will update a little faster than I did!**

**Review!**

**Your Friend**

**I'mA RockStar**

5


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I loved chappie 5 by I'mA RockStar, how 'bout you? Did you review? If not…evil child! But here's a pop tart to make u feel better! )**

Don't forget to review, kay dudes? Hope u like my chapter… 

**Disclaimer: I am sooooo tired of repeating this…evil children! Do you still not understand that we do not own the Teen Titans? But here's a second pop tart to make u feel better. )**

-

**Should she tell him that she was Twilight?**

**No, not yet…right folks? She should just continue on with the present conversation that was taking place between them. And by the ways, like rule number 24 said of the book ''what 2 do and not 2 do; not to look like complete idiots (for girls) Vol.1'': ''when talking on the phone with the male, do not tell personal things when the time isn't right.''**

**She sighed and snapped back to reality. She just had to say if he wanted to do something, slick and smooth. Slick and smooth, slick and smooth… "So Xavier, I was wondering if…if…ehh…'' She sweat-dropped and blushed furiously.**

_**Oh yeah, slick and smooth all right… ARR!**_

**He chuckled and finally broke the silence with a warm manly voice, "Well I wanted to ask you wanted to go to the Moon Light Café tonight?''**

**A huge smile printed on Kori's face and she silently tried to jump up and down on her bed. But after few seconds of pure happiness, her head hit the ceiling and she went tumbling down.**

**_Oh Kori! Did I forget to tell you that theirs a roof above you?…Stupid…No! Pahtetic, is the word once again._**

**_Ouch…mommy…_**

_**Captain Hook-y mook-i, the nice little pirate is here for you lass…**_

**Kori raised and eyebrow and tried to guess if Xavier hung up or was still waiting on the phone.**

**_Well, I think the lad was smart enough to hang up. I mean, what else would he do, eat peanut butter?_**

**Oh dear…All poor Xavier could hear was a bed squeaking, a crash, a thud and a low moan. What could have he imagined…If you where him, what could have you imagined? Ok…let's not go too far here…**

**" Kori, you ok?'' came a worried question from the other side of the line.**

_**OH! Burnnnn! I don't think he IS eating peanut butter! In your face!**_

**"Yeah…everything is perfectly fine Xavier. No worries. Hacuna Matata?'' Jeez, that was stupid. **

_**Hey I LOVE that song! **_

_**Aren't you suppose to like pirate songs…**_

**_Well…can't I watch some Disney movies once and a while?_**

**_Touché…_**

**Xavier's voice echoed in the phone once again, "What happened?"**

**To that question Kori's eyes widened. **

_**Haha…What are you going to say now, 'Wendy'? That you stripped?…euh tripped! Tripped?**_

**"Well I…I st-- tripped! On my…foot! Yeah! Clumsy me! Hehe…And to answer your question, I'd love to go to the café! Actually one of my close friends owns it.'' She stated proudly.**

** "Well I'll meet you at the café then." He muttered his last words and hung up**

_**You think you did the right thing, love?**_ Her conscience asked. 

** _I…don't know. But I mean, Richard and me, we're only friends. So WHY worry about him._**

**_Lass, if I where you, I would have sent him to Davy Jones's _Locker…**

**_Hmmm…. Davy Jones's locker didn't sound like a bad idea…not a bad idea at all…OK! Back with the conversation…_**

**Kori sighed. "Why, why must you ruin my outing with Xavier, with thoughts about Richard.''**

**_Blimey! I'm ye conscience! Ain't it me right to annoy you?_**

**"NOOO!'' Kori yelled dramatically as she grabbed her head and started spinning around in the room.**

**_By the ways lass, I only say what ye truly believe in. So why try to run away from it? It has ain't no blimey sense!_**

**Kori let out an immature 'humph' and looked into her closet. _What should I wear? I mean, there's the black dress, or the short strapless red one.''_**

**_How bout a pair of jeans and a nice tank top! That always does the thing. And don't forget not to over do it; I got that from the book: ''What 2 do and not 2 do; not to look like complete idiots (for girls) Vol.1''_**

** _UGGHH!_**

**_Sink me! Calm down lass…_**

**Fed up, Kori grabbed a mini jean skirt, with a white tank top and knee high leather boots. She shouldn't over do it…right?**

**But as she threw the clothes on the bed, her beeper beeped. Coincidence is incredible, isn't it?**

**"WOW! I'm beeped! I am beeped! This means that it's like, mega urgent. Whoa…'' Kori said, looking dumbstruck and in awe.**

**Not wasting another second she grabbed her clothes and clumsily packed them in a plastic bag put her shoes on and ran out the door.**

**--**

**Nightwing was perched on a window. He was thinking about what Kori was doing…**

**_Maybe she's making out with 'Xavier'._ He said, obviously jealous.**

**_Yo, yo, Jonathan._**

**_Oh, hey…Mark._**

**_What's all this you're talking about? Kori making out? Please!_**

**"Well, what else do you think she's doing! Having-."**

**HEY! Now that was stupid. Look, just concentrate on stopping this villain and then we'll have a nice little chat.**

**Nightwing sighed and rolled his eyes up to the heavens, asking how he got stuck with Mark. His eyes shifted back to the ground and spotted a young woman walking prudently around.**

** "I think I found what I'm looking for…'' With that, he silently swung down to the next window, and the next and the next. He took out a birdarang and threw it towards her. The strong blade cut threw her cloak and some blood came flowing out of her arm.**

**She turned around and spotted none other than Nightwing staring at her with narrowed eyes. The hero ran towards the cloaked figure and sent his foot flying towards her face. Thanks to her reflexes she budged it and her heel ended up hitting his jaw with a loud 'CLACK!**

**Nightwing spun around and sent the girl flying to the ground with one punch. As he nailed her down and took off her hood he saw a masked figure, with red long hair tied in a high ponytail.**

**He raised an eyebrow and wondered why he felt so stupid at the moment. "…Moonlight?''**

**Twilight rolled her eyes under her mask and said, "Ok, it's Twilight, and what is you're problem Nightwing? Can't you see I'm trying to stop a criminal? And what do you do? You –''**

**"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean it but…it's you that changed you're attire! You where pretty hot with that old costume of yours and what do you do? You cover it up with a cloak!'' He yelled, trying to deny that he was obviously blushing like mad.**

**"Sorry, but I was chilly.'' She said innocently, knowing very well that her jean mini skirt, her white tank top and her knee high leather boots where all hidden under the buttoned up cloak. **

**He smiled evilly. "Well, come in my arms and I'll warm you up.''**

**She could feel his warm breath on the neck and their noses where only few centimeters away. "Maybe another time, but now...get off me you idiot.''**

**_NOO! You just HAD to ruin the moment! You could have kissed or, or—_**

**_Shut it…I'm with Xavier remember?_**

**Nightwing, still blushing like mad, stood up clumsily and helped her up.**

**"You're sure you're all right? You need a lift or something?'' he said hoping that she would say yes.**

**"No thanks…I'm ok…'' She tried to find the eyes behind his masked but failed.**

**His face came closer to hers and they just stared at each other. His presence gave her chills, and before she knew it he leaned down and kissed her. Not a very long kiss but just enough to show how much he cared…did he care? I think so…**

**She blinked her eyes slowly and actually enjoyed it, but once she looked around she was gone. Typically Nightwing.**

**"Captain H., you there?''**

**_Yup, hearing you loud and clear. Have something to tell me?_**

**"Ok I have to get to Rachel to heal my arm, so remind me that.''**

**_Sure, anything else?_**

**She thought for a moment. "Actually, yes…Euhh…Am I still with Xavier?…''**

**_I'm not sure Kor…Not sure at all…_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meeting Your Shadow**

**Chapter 7**

**Well again, sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, I'm just a really busy person I guess… ;) **

**The Seventh Chapter is finally here…!**

**Disclaimer: You people are so demanding! No we don't own Teen Titans… **

Kori silently slipped into her bed that night. Her thoughts were blurry; she didn't know what to do.

Nightwing liked her, did she like him back? Did she even LIKE him? And why did he all of a sudden like her, just a couple days ago he was cursing her out and calling her "Starfire" instead of Twilight. Men were a confusing species.

That day had been tiring, first she was called to duty, and then she had to deal with Xavier…Did she even like Xavier? _Of course I like him! He's so handsome and mysterious…Almost like- _

_Richard. He's exactly like Richard, that's the only reason you ever agreed to going out with him Kori, that and he was just another way to get Richard off your mind. Silly girl… _

_Thank you for answering my…question Hook, but I don't need your help all the time. Can't I just think to myself ONCE without you interrupting me? _

_No, not really _

_Ugh _

Kori sighed and closed her eyes making it seem like the world was nothing but a memory.

Why HAD Nightwing kissed her? Out of pity, or did he really like her, truly and sincerely? Maybe he did, but for some reason she hoped not…If he did, then three men would be on her mind, it was tough with two, even ONE, but three? Not gonna happen. Unless Nightwing was possibly Richard…Nah.

Sleep wouldn't come easily that night for our young…hero.

-

_She looked into his torn eyes. They looked so sad, so hurt. She didn't know what had caused such pain in this man, but she did know that she could fix it; if she tried and he gave her a chance._

_The man's eyes poured into her own, why was he so sad?_

"_Why are you sad?" The woman whispered, for she was afraid to talk, he might snap._

"_Because…" He trailed off, his crystal blue eyes looking down sadly._

"_Why?" _

"_Because," He abruptly looked into her own eyes with hatred and anger burning into them, replacing the sad and hurt look "Because of YOU."_

_Her mouth fell open, she was shocked. What had she done to this man that she had just met? "What are you talking about?"_

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about Kori, or should I say Twilight." His eyes turned to stone, while hers widened._

"_I have no clue what you're talking about! I don't even KNOW you!" The man started to fade into darkness "Don't leave! You haven't told me who you are!"_

"_You know who I am Twilight, I'm your best friend, and I'm the one with the mask." With that, he completely faded leaving a still shocked Kori behind._

"_WAIT!" But he was already gone…_

Kori sat up in her bed; eyes wide. What was that?

A dream?

A nightmare?

Whatever it was, it ended too soon, she still didn't have all the answers she wanted. And was that man Richard? He said he was her best friend, but he also said he was the one with the mask. What did that mean?

Kori sighed and looked at her digital alarm clock radio; it was four in the morning, to early to wake up.

She would try to get more sleep, her heart was pounding, palms sweating, but she would try.

Again, she closed her eyes and wished for the dream to come back, so she could get more answers.

-

The next morning Kori Anders dressed, for she had a busy day ahead of her.

She was going to go to see Rachel at her café; they needed to do some serious talking about…everything that was happening.

About fifteen minutes later she was there, and waiting for a waitress or waiter to bring back a cappuccino.

"Sorry I'm a little late, Kor." Apologized Rachel, her face was flushed it looked like she had just run around the block a couple of times.

"Oh no problem Rae…Why the flushed face?"

"Oh, I just ran here from my apartment." Kori nodded curiously, and looked out the window that they were seated by.

"It's a chilly day…Looks like it's going to rain."

"Yeah…So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"OH!" Kori perked up slightly at the remembrance of why they were together, "Well…As you know I'm the infamous Twilight…" Kori wiggled her eyebrows and continued "Actually I don't know how to give you an 'example' of what's been happening…"

"Ok, you started with 'Well as you know I'm the infamous Twilight' and then you wiggled your eyebrows. Now what do you have to 'say'?"

"Well…" And Kori told Rachel about her past confusing week as Twilight and as Kori; Nightwing and, Xavier, Richard, and Barbra. She also told her about the dream that she had had the previous night before. Rachel understood clearly, she secretly found out that Richard actually was Nightwing. She had never personally met the infamous Nightwing, but she could tell from the description that Kori put into him; of how he acted and even looked.

Maybe Rachel could even get it out of Richard to tell her that he was the man behind the mask. Maybe she couldn't. But either way she would try.

"Thanks for coming here Rachel; it means a lot to me." Kori smiled sweetly to her best friend and gave her a goodbye hug.

"Anytime Kori." She lightly hugged her back, but quickly let go.

Kori departed from the café, her thoughts clear, but at the same time foggy. She wasn't sure where she was headed, maybe to patrol. Or she might go to Richard's. Either way she wanted to do something, anything, to keep the thoughts out of her head.

-

She was Twilight once again, free and mysterious. Her costume and mask were all placed in the appropriate spots and she was ready to head out.

Kori had decided to patrol, for Richard had not answered his cell or home phone. Maybe she would see Nightwing again, and be able to ask him why he had kissed her.

Stepping out onto the roof, the wind blew against her, making her hair fly in the wind. Twilight leaped gracefully from the building and hopped onto the next, she was getting the hang of the super hero stealth already.

Out of the corner of her masked eye, a night blue figure swooshed by. It was Nightwing, she was sure of it.

"Hello Nightwing." She greeted.

No one answered, only the wind.

"I know you're here, I saw you." She turned around, and looked, he wasn't there, but she knew he was somewhere around her. "Come out, I want to talk to you."

"You're getting better." He stepped out of the shadows, smirking.

"I know." She smiled back and he kept his stare directed at her. "Why did you kiss me earlier?"

Nightwing could feel the blush creep up his neck, why HAD he kissed her? "I-I have no idea."

"You're lying."

"Technically I'm not; you just seemed so…there, and at the same time not there. Have we met before? Sometime in the past; out of our costumes? It feels like we have, somewhere, somehow."

"It feels that way, doesn't it? But for some reason I don't think we have…" He nodded at her suggestion, she was completely right. He was just crazy.

"You're right…I'm just crazy."

"You're not crazy, just a little whacko." They both smiled and blushed. "Nightwing, I am still confused, why did you kiss me? Are you…do you like me that way? Because before you didn't exactly show any liking of me at all…"

"Like I said before Twilight, I'm not sure either. I'm not lying, far from it actually. But I too am very confused." He looked down and back up again, his shielded eyes flooding into her own "I would tell you if I knew, but I don't."

Kori nodded, she wished he had said that he did love her…but then again, a part of her didn't, a part of that was in love with Richard, and another that was 'in love' with Xavier. She didn't necessarily love Xavier, but he was so close, and he loved her, or so she thought…

Confused by her thoughts, she shook her head and looked back into Nightwing's own eyes; even though they were masked, she could tell that if he were to take the mask off, that the eyes beneath would be brilliant.

_Where is all of this coming from? I'm so confused…_

Surprisingly, her conscience hadn't voiced a comment or suggestion the whole time. She had to solve the questions directed at her alone now.

They sat for a moment in silence, not awkward silence, just silence. But after a few minutes the silence got to the both of them, and obviously got to Mother Nature, for it started to pour. Kori's prediction of rain was right. _I should become a meteorologist…_

"Nightwing, I am aware that you don't know, but when you do figure it out, will you tell me? Because I too, am so confused right now." He nodded in reply and they stood for a moment, staring into each others masked eyes again, the rain was getting to them, but neither seemed to show it.

Both of them knew that they wanted to take off the masks, to show and tell each other who they truly were…behind the mask and costume, behind the lies, behind the hero.

"I'm almost positive that we HAVE met before, I can feel it. Something about you is so familiar, that it's almost vague."

"But…we haven't! Not that I know of anyway, unless you're my best friend, but I highly doubt that." Her brows knitted together as she thought to herself.

_He can't be Richard! He ISN'T Richard, I would know by now. He would have told me or I would have figured it out…If Nightwing really IS Richard, would I be mad at them? Would I go on with life as if nothing was wrong, and act like everything was ok between us? Or would I be furious, and never speak to either of them again?_

Kori couldn't take all of the confusion and questions that were running through her head, any longer. She had to leave.

"I've got to go."

"When will I see you again?"

"When the sun hits the highest tower in the kingdom." She replied sarcastically, Nightwing raised an eyebrow, when she had said that she sounded an awfully lot like Kori… "But you will see me when I become Twilight again, when the city is in need, and the citizens are in trouble…Or when I patrol again, either or." He nodded.

She leaped from that building to another; questions too were rising in his mind.

_She can't be Kori, is she was, she would have told me by now…Or I would have figured it out…But they're both so much alike, so similar._

_It could be her, it might not be. Either way Richard, you know what you have to do. You have to tell Kori that you lead a second life as a super hero; as Nightwing. You must tell her before she finds out and is appalled…before it's too late and her trust and friendship that she has now, slips away. Before its too late Richard…before it's too late…_

_Oh stop being so melodramatic. _

_I'm not being dramatic, I'm just stating the truth in a heavily cliché way. Don't diss the miss!_

_Did you just call yourself 'miss'?_

_Shut up! I'm going through a very confusing stage in life…Leave me alone you thug!_

_Great, just great, I have a conscience who is confused, and that is PMSing. Great…just lovely._

-

**The end of the seventh chapter is FINALLY here! I'm so proud of myself…Half of this was written in one night, go me!**

**All of this was probably nothing of concern to you, and nothing really happened in the chapter, but then again, we now are one step further in our journey through the story, now Kori and Richard are one step closer to finding out each others secrets…**

**Stay tuned for the next…chapter of "Meeting Your Shadow". Thank you, and good evening…morning…afternoon…Whatever time zone you're in! Gosh…**

5


	8. Chapter 8

She sat in her seat comfortably, thinking about everything. Whoa…life was a complicated puzzle. The bar tender approached her waiting for the pretty red head's order, imagining it would be wine, vodka or scotch.

She looked up to him and smiled. ''One glass of mustard, on the rocks.'' She turned around looking back at all the couples walking up and down the bar, leaving the bartender very…confused.

Usually Kori never dared enter a bar. She was too scared and Richard would never tolerate such behavior. Yeah, he sounded like her dad but he was her best friend, so what could she do?

But that night, she had no reason to be scared because 1) Richard was NOT going to control her life,

2) she was twilight, so she can kick any arrogant butt

and 3) she had nothing to do.

Yup, Kori was convinced that she was one bad chick.

_Not THAT bad of a chick._

''Well…still bad. For me!''

_So you mean, you're the bad chick in the category of scary chicks._

''Exactly. But I'm a chick, not a chicken.''

…_.sure. Whatever._

Kori rolled her eyes and looked back to the couples dancing on slows.

_AW! They're all cute and all!_

''Whatever.''

_That could be you and Richard!_

''No! Now that's bold!''

_I'm not bold! I have hair!_

''You're not Bold! You're Captain H!''

_Yeah, and you're Wendy._

''No, I'm Kori!''

''Yeah, and I'm the queen of England.''

Kori looked up and spotted… ''Rachel! That was so cliché.''

Rachel took a seat. ''Yeah, I know. What are you doing here, anyway? Doesn't Richard usually deprive you of coming to nightclubs and bars?''

The red head rolled her eyes. ''God, you make him sound as if he's my dad…''

The dark girl raised and eyebrow. ''Isn't he?'' she joked boringly.

"Hardy har har, Rach.'' She looked around then back at her friend. ''What are you drinking?''

''Don't you know me? I never drink. Alcohol is bad for me!….you drink?'' she asked surprised.

Kori twisted a strand of her hair around her finger. ''Well no…I just ordered a—''

''Glass of mustard, on the rocks….'' Said the bartender, placing her glass beside her, saying 'mustard' with much hesitation. Kori smiled while the bartender walked away, proud of achieving this complicated order.

''Mustard…on the…rocks?'' Rachel asked.

''Slurrrrp….yeah you never…slurrrp…tasted it before?…slurrrp.''

Rachel seemed disgusted. ''No…and I don't ever want to try it.'' She said looking away. ''Hey isn't that…Richard?''

''Slurrrrp…where?…slurrrp.''

''There! With the blond in the red miniskirt and the white tube top!''

''Slurrrp…you mean the empty headed blond…slurrrp…with that against-the-law-mini-skirt….slurrrp…and the almost-transparent-tube-top?…slurrrp…''

Rachel looked at Kori confused. ''Yeah, whatever. But we better get out of here if you don't want to be seen.''

''Slurrrp…I don't care…slurrrp….he won't control my life…''

Rachel leaned back in her chair, comfortable.

Slurrrrp.

"Maybe…on second thought…slurrrp…let's get out of here…slurrrp.'' She said, finally putting her drink down.

''Duck!'' Rachel yelled hiding behind the sofa.

''Where?'' Kori said looking around. ''I think you mean chicken, because that's what the lady next to me just ordered!''

''No Kori!'' Rachel said desperately. ''RI-CHA-RD.'' she whispered pointing towards him and Barbara walking their way.

''Oh! Isn't that Richard coming our way? Hurry Rach! Duck!'' she said jumping to the floor next to her friend. ''Geez, you sure can be complicated at times!''

The dark girl simply rolled her eyes. She quickly took a small vase with flowers and leafs and handed it to Kori. ''Go! I'll cover for you."

The red head starred at her friend. ''What is this? Are we going under cover on a top-secret mission with James Bond…and Cody Banks? ''

''No! But get out of here!''

Kori obeyed. Holding the vase in front of her head, she slipped out of the restaurant safe and sound with Rachel running behind her.

''That was easy!''

Rachel planted her hands on her hips. ''Yeahhh right! Richard almost saw us!''

''Richard here…Richard there…Richard, Richard everywhere.'' She leaned her back to the wall. ''Man…my drink is still in there.''

--

''No, no, no Richard. Its bread, butter, baloney, cheese, lettuce and bread.''

The next day, Richard had called Kori to invite her for a picnic at the beach. So she invited him over in the late afternoon to prepare the sandwiches. Sadly, Richard had no idea how to make a decent one.

''But you said it was bread, butter, cheese—"

''Try again…Hopefully you'll get it this time…''

_If he does that'll be a friggin miracle…_

_Totally…_

_For the first time, I actually agree with you._

_I think we're getting somewhere!…_

''Ok…bread…butter…'' soon Richard's voice trailed off with 100 of concentration and dedication.

_How am I able not to laugh…_

_No clue…_

Still placing the baloney delicately and covering it with cheese as if it was a baby he was laying to sleep, Richard spoke up, ''How was you're night?…yesterday.''

Kori looked nervously around. ''Oh…it was…dang fascinating. I just sat home and watched General Hospital. You know, the normal things…you?''

''Oh…I went out…''

''With…_Babs?''_

Silence.

Kori answered his question. ''My friend saw you there… At the nightclub, that is.''

''Oh yeah…yesterday night what freaky. Not normal at all, I think I was haluscinating or something.''

The red head raised an eyebrow. ''Because…?''

He continued while drying the lettuce with a towel. ''Oh, well once I came in I heard a loud 'duck'. I guess someone ordered it and the order came late.''

She tried to smile. ''Well, nothing to worry about there…hen?''

''Yeah but after that, I saw some lunatic walking around holding plants and weeds in front of his face. Poor guy must have drank too much…''

She planted her hand on her hips. ''And how are you sure that it was a guy?''

''I just got a glimpse of the scene. But you think a girl would be…'game' enough to do something like that.''

_Heyyy…we never know mate!_

She rolled her eyes to the heavens. ''Anything else 'unusual'?''

He covered the sandwich with the last piece of bread and answered. ''Yes one more thing. And you'll never believe me when I'll tell you this one…''

Kori waited eagerly.

''Well…I passed by a table and guess what I saw… Mustard! Geez!'' He said smirking.

_Geez he sounds like a dork._

_Gosh hope he's not traumatized Kori!_

_By what? My craziness? Crazy is good!_

_Crazy is bad._

_Crazy is being 'naturally exited'._

_What—_

''Kori! There's someone at the door.''

Great.

The red head tried to walk calmly over to the door. Then she tried to open it with much happiness in her heart…and tried to accept what she saw.

''Hello _Kori_ am I interrupting something?''

**Review! Cause...we Know you want to...**

**Luv your favorite Authoresses!**

**I'mA RockStar and cryingdove**

6


	9. Chapter 9

Long waits are always good, it just means that the writer is building up their story, that's what I've done; or at least tried to do.

This chapter may be disappointing to some, but the story will come around, and everything will soon be normal.

Meeting Your Shadow

Chapter Nine  
-

-  
Her eyes bulged, almost to a point where they would have blown out of the sockets. "Xavier! What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you. We haven't talked for a while." He looked down at his feet almost ashamed, his fists in his pockets.  
"Well...thank you for being concerned. But R-"

"I was just about to leave actually. Obviously I'm not wanted here." Came a cold, but quiet cut off from Richard. Kori turned around to face Richard, his stare was hard, almost as if he wasn't really there at all.

"But Richard..." Kori trailed off as he walked out of the door. She didn't know what was going on.

"...Oh, well I guess we can talk some other time Kori." Xavier turned around and fallowed Richard down the stairs.

"Oh...OK."

She was hurt. Not just by Xavier leaving without saying so much of a "goodbye", but because her best friend, the man she loved, left her to bask in her confusion alone. Maybe she did deserve it, but her heart was pounding in pain.

Why did she feel so much pain? He was just leaving, like he didn't care about her at all. Like he didn't care…

Kori breathed in a heavy but shaky sigh. Maybe Richard wasn't The One after all. Maybe he didn't feel the spark that she felt whenever they touched or the butterflies when they even glanced at each other. Maybe their friendship was simmering out, down to the final spark. Maybe she'd end up an old, cat lady.

Maybes ran through her head, but none of them were answered.  
Her conscience was gone. No where to be...heard.

It had been what? An hour, a day, a week, maybe even a month? And Kori was still confused.

Her heart was aching as if he had just left, and she feared that it was going to be that way for awhile.

She didn't know what to do. Rachel wouldn't help her any, just make her feel worse and guilty for trying to fit two men into her strict one man diet. And Garfield was way out of the question. So she was alone.

No Richard.

No Xavier.

No Conscience.

No Rachel or Gar.

Just her and her sad, cold thoughts.

An icy hot tear streamed down her now pale face. Her head was pounding, heart aching, and body cold.

Why was it so cold? She didn't feel it before, but now it was coming on like a hurricane. _It's because you're alone, and because he's not here. He left you, and you're just finding that out._ Kori thought bitterly to herself. _No, I've known that for however much time he's been gone, but...I just haven't given up hope. _

People had called her constantly.

She never answered.

People had stopped by to see if she was all right.

She never answered.

Nothing was clear to her anymore, and she wasn't sure if she would trust anybody ever again.

She knew she was being dramatic, but she did not care. For some reason she couldn't really remember why she was like this…Hah that was a joke. Of course she remembered. It was because of him. He left, and he doesn't care. Maybe dramatic was taking it lightly. She knew she had changed drastically, and when she finally got a hold of herself nobody would want to talk to her ever again, but that was just a risk that she was willing to take.

Her heart hurt, and her mind was filled with so many questions that she feared it would explode.

Another tear streamed down her fallen face.

How long had it actually been since she had spoken a word to any living thing? Yes, she had mumbled to herself, but that was herself, not an actual person.

She didn't even remember the last time she had come out as Twilight. But she couldn't dare face Nightwing, let alone her own costume.

Maybe it was time to get out and be real. Maybe she could find something that would allow her to be free and let lose of him.

Somewhere he would have never allowed her to go alone, or with anybody at that matter.

A place that she could finally be herself and not some demented zombie.

She needed a drink, and fast.

No, not just a drink, MANY. Before he totally clogged her thoughts and actions. Before she sunk even deeper into the whole she was digging in her apartment. Before depression was a clear fact of her now known illness. Before she smashes her cell into the wall.

"Yes. I'll go to the bar. What's the possibility he'll even be there? He's probably moaning in tangled sheets with Barbra Gordon." She spat out the name venomously, like it was a profundity.

Technically it was, in her book.

"But even if he IS there, who cares?! I'll show him how much I've changed." She smiled evilly, like a villain plotting a plan to take over a city or the world.

Finally she was ready. She didn't do much to clean up, but that was fine with her. Her face was still pale as ever, but she knew she looked gorgeous.

On her way, she couldn't help thinking of how pissed he would be seeing her dressed, and on her way to the club. But it did brighten her spirits, thinking of him mad.

Reaching the club, she stepped out of the cab. The driver had been generously kind. Probably because she practically looked like a prostitute, but either way he checked her out. And nobody had done that for a long time.

When she walked in, many heads turned. But eventually, after looking her over thoroughly, all glances resumed to what they were doing. Kori wasn't positive what would happen that night, but at least she was out of the shell she once called home.

She looked around the room, it was full and alive. It had to be around midnight, so it was almost awkwardly congested. But she liked that. People were sure to notice her.

After searching the whole room for familiar faces, she set out for the bar

Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching her in awe. They were astonished to see her out, how long had it been since he had seen that face? And she was so gorgeous...But wait, she was in a bar. With many sick minded men. Something was sure to happen to her. Something sick and wrong.

When Kori finally got through the crowd and to the bar, a man stepped in front of her and looked at her hungrily.

"Why, hellooo..." He slurred, you could tell that he was heavily drunk just by the way his eyes were goggling around in his head and the horrid stench of his breath.

"Hello." She replied not sure.

"I was jost woondering if I coold buy yoo a drink!" He smiled; it was almost as if he thought of himself as...wonderful. Yuck.

"Well...I suppose. I could really go for one right now." She replied, smiling sourly.  
"RELLY?!" He slurred loudly, his eyes; even though they were already pretty bulgy, bulged out even farther; almost as if he had double jointed eye sockets or something.

"Umm...sure." She looked away, why had she just accepted an offer from THIS man?

"Excuse me miss? Is this man bothering you?" Kori turned around to look in the face of the voice.

When she looked at him, her eyes grew. He was absolutely perfect. His face, his eyes, his hair. Pure gorgeous. But no...she wasn't ready for any kind of real relationship just quite yet. She needed time.

"Well I don't know. I'd do anything to get away from," She pointed to the other man "this guy, but..." She trailed off, not sure what to say

"Awe come on. I won't do anything to hurt you or harm you in anyway." He smiled politely, such a gentleman.

"I suppose." And she said while he dragged her away, almost like a night in shining armor, carrying away his true love...except he was just some guy in jeans, at a bar.

"What would you like?" He raised an eyebrow, she sighed.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd choose for me...Something strong, that can take away immense pain." She looked up into his eyes hopingly.

"Ok, sure." He looked at the bartender, and he knew right away what to get her.

"Thanks again…" Kori looked at him, anticipating a name.

"Dalton."

"Dalton, right." She smiled, not too big, and accepted the drink from "Dalton". He was attractive, but definitely not her type. He wasn't tall, but not short either, and that was not a plus. But he would have to do for now.

"Why don't we go outside to get some fresh air?" He suggested

"Sure." Kori wasn't sure if she really wanted to go outside with a strange man, but if she wanted to keep him for a little bit, she would have to go along with him. "But only for a little bit."

"Of course." Something about how he said that mad her stomach uneasy. It was almost as if he was planning something horrible. Naah.

They made their way out into the cool night air. Wow, it was fall already? She hadn't noticed, even when she was making her way to the club. So that meant that she was in the confinements of her apartment for a whole month.

Dalton tried to start conversation, but nothing seemed to come out. She wanted to laugh at him, but that would be rude, and probably make him run away from her.

"I know we only met Kori, but I was wondering…" He paused like he was trying to propose or ask her to have sex with her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time?" Kori smiled politely and looked at the ground.

"Well, actually Dalton, I like you a lot, but I'm not ready for a relationship or anything yet." Dalton nodded and scuffed his foot on the solid sidewalk.

"Yeah, I understand." He smiled and suggested with his hands that they walk back into the club. The two of them walked back in, and a wave of alcohol and music hit Kori, making her feel almost nauseas. They continued to the bar, where people were sitting, and some trying to be served. Kori glanced around the room again. And that's when she saw him. She could feel her heart break; she hadn't seen for so long. Dalton looked at her, and saw who she was staring at. He glared and tugged on her sleeve.

"Come on Kori. Let's get something to drink." Kori nodded, and was dragged away, but she was still staring, hoping that he would look at her, notice that she was doing fine now. But he didn't.

"I don't feel that good, now that I think about it." Dalton looked at her like she was crazy.

"Is it because of that guy you're staring at? Do you know him?" Kori nodded slowly, almost not sure of herself. But she was positive that she knew him. He was the one that made her so lonely and hurt. He didn't care…

"Yeah, I knew him once. But we haven't talked in a while." She was crazy; she was telling the one person that it was okay to talk with, about him. It would have come out sooner or later, but it was so soon in their friendship, if you could even call it that.

"Did he break up with you or something?" It would be easier to just tell him the whole truth, but then again not. Kori wasn't sure if she could handle telling someone she had just met, what happened. It was nothing really, what happened, but for some reason, it meant so much.

"I'll tell you later, lets drink." Her eyes tore away from him and she smiled a true smile.

"Good idea." Dalton laughed and they continued to the bar.

The next few days went well for Kori. She talked to Dalton almost every day, and they were planning on meeting again at the club where they met. Kori wasn't in love with Dalton; he was just a good friend for her to have while her heart was mending. Dalton was the only friend she had now, and she wanted to be his friend for a while. He turned out not to be so bad after all.

Dalton was meeting her at her place, so she didn't have to hurry as much getting ready. But before she could even screw off the top to the mascara, or open her closet door, the apartment phone rang. Kori raised her eyebrow, her stomach rumbling with queasiness.

"Hello?" She waited for a moment, but there was no reply. "Hellooo…?" Angrily she slammed the phone on the base and walked back into her room.

Five minutes later, the phone rang again. For the second time, Kori's stomach churned, but she made her way to the phone and answered, but this time there was a reply.

"Is this Kori Anders?" Came a curious voice from the other end.

"Yes…Who is this?" There was a slight pause, and the voice spoke.

"An old friend."

--

So.

How was it?

I know, I know. It took me FOREVER. But, hopefully it was worth it. Not as long as I hoped, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible.

Review!!... Please?

SincerelyMe—(aka the OLD I'mA RockStar.)) Yepp it's me!!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Its cryingdove, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I hope it's good. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: we don't own the TT... sniff.**

---

An old friend?

Ha.

She pressed her ear against the phone. Kori recognized the voice, but she couldn't quite fit it to a name.

That drove her crazy.

''Excuse m-me?''

The voice answered at once. ''Meet me at the endof 12th. Then you'll remember me…….see you in five.''

He hung up. Kori put the phone down and looked at the time. 8:53 pm. She had to meet Dalton at 9pm, and her mysterious old friend wanted to meet her in five minutes.

She **had** to meet this…….old friend.

She had to take a risk…take a chance. Nothing as interesting or as weird as this had entered her life for quite some time, since everything started going madly wrong.

Quickly brushing her hair, she tried to not waist a single minute. She had to go to 12th and she knew that the end of 12th street was a dark, dirty, dead end.

But she could defend herself. She still had the defense techniques as when she used to be Twilight…….When she **used** to be Twilight, she repeated to herself.

The thought of going back to that old life always made her exited and it gave her the chills. But she tried to convince herself that she didn't have enough time…

…Enough strength.

...Enough talent.

She felt like Nightwing's shadow, and the thought of seeing him again would please her but definitely destroy her from the inside out.

Long story short, her mood; bad.

And she couldn't quite see an end to it. But she couldn't wait for it to be over.

She looked out the window. It was dark and it seemed to be chilly for an October night in Gotham city. But it was normal, since they were only few days before Halloween.

She got a glimpse of a shadow that passed by her window as she was slipping on a pair of black knee high boots. She was kind of used to seeing things. Or it was simply her neighbor's cat that liked to crawl all over the place.

Opening a drawer, she grabbed a dark purple sweater but before turning away, she pushed some shirts to the side a saw a maroon tank top. Looking further down she spotted her mask.

Starring at her costume one last time, she shut her drawer which caused a loud _TAKKK!_

Sprinting out of her apartment door and down the stairs, she pushed the door open and ended up on the dark sidewalk.

She looked around, remembering the sight of children playing in they Halloween costumes. Practicing they _booh _'s and their evil laughs. She even recalled seeing a kid in a Nightwing costume. That made her smile…even laugh.

But all those images faded away. It was now dark.

It was cold.

Cold.

Dark.

Lonely.

Disturbed, she looked around her while walking away on a fast pace. Looking down at the concrete sidewalk, she knew the way by heart.

Then, before she knew it, she was running, inhaling and exhaling on a steady beat. Her breath seemed to echo in the night. She felt the cool autumn breeze against her face. Her hair followed her not too far behind, blowing in the wind like flames.

Sometimes she just wanted to run from it all.

She could just feel everything caving in on her.

Like water filling your lungs until you just can't take it anymore.

--

_The hot summer sun kept on bouncing off the pretty seven year old tanned skin. She fixed her little pink bathing suit and waved to her uncle and sister sitting down bellow her._

_Walking to the edge of a high diving board, she looked down at the clear blue water._

_It looked back at her sparkling, inviting her to jump in._

_Her friends waved their arms at her and screamed, ''Jump, Kori!! Jump!!''_

_Smiling one of her biggest smiles, she crossed her fingers. Her friends did the same._

…_Being seven and jumping off the ''most-biggest-diving-board-ever'' –like Kori used to call it—needed luck. _

_She started off by jumping on the spot, trying to get a good start. Her feet would slip slightly from left to right because everything was wet, but she didn't pay much attention to it._

_Suddenly, she lost her balance and slipped off the diving board._

_The life guard expected it to happen. He saw cases like this all the time and the kids would always swim back up, laughing and trying again and again._

_But once Kori's body hit the water, causing a loud "WAKKK", she didn't emerge from the bottom._

_Just…….bubbles……._

_The water covered her body, entered her mouth, her nose, her lungs as she tried to gasp for air._

_Nothing._

_The pool swallowed her like a snake taking it's time to swallow a fresh egg._

_Kori was the egg._

_Trapped. Doomed._

_Her eyes slowly closed by themselves as she let the water guide her to the bottom._

_The life guard waited for a moment._

…_Nothing._

_His heart skipped. He dived in. Seeing her slowly sinking to the bottom, he quickly grabbed her finger. Then got a hold of her hand…_

…_Her arm…_

…_Her waist._

_He pulled her up towards the surface and handed her frail body to another young woman who then had to do CPR._

_--_

She took a deep breath, yet she couldn't breathe as easily as usual.

She remembered her uncle telling her that there wouldn't always be people that would save her and that she would have to count on herself some day.

Then she thought………if that life guard wouldn't have been there…

If only she would have thought faster…

…If only she would have not been so stupid…

…If only...

If only.

Regrets. Mistakes. Losses.

Little things that she got to learn the hard way, thru different ways, on different days.

Since then, Kori always tried to count on herself. She was convinced that **she** didn't need a hero…she didn't **want** a hero.

One of her main reasons to becoming Twilight was to offer herself as a hero to **others**. It was to be their 'life guard' when they would 'drown'.

But…giving up that position, would it be giving up on lives? On people that needed her?

If she wouldn't be there, would others 'drown'? ...die?

But they had Nightwing, right? Handsome, strong, talented… All the city needs.

Turning with no hesitation on a sharp corner which led to a street with not much light to guide her way, the sound of her high heels hitting the concrete echoed in her ears.

…Echoed in the street.

She stopped for a moment, pulling up the sleeves of her sweater to her elbows.

She took a breath.

Two.

A gush of wind blew to her right. She fiercely turned her head to the right.

Nothing.

No one.

She stared at the brick wall, then looked up and read the street sign.

12th Steet.

Walking thru the backstreet, she tried to focus. She tried to picture herself as Twilight.

She had no reason to be afraid.

Walking to the end, she stared up and looked at the stars, waiting. Leaning on the wall, she looked around. Garbage bags. Trash. A cat crawled here, another one slept there. It was a mess. Her thoughts took possession of her.

If she ever had to run, where would she go? There was no way out. She would have to impro—

''What are _you _doing here on a cold night?'' a deep voice asked.

Every word spoken gave her the chills. It was soft, yet kind of selfish. She recognized it and she knew who it was.

She felt safe, but she just wanted to run away. She didn't really feel like running into him.

''It is of your concern?'' she spat, regretting at once the way she had just spoken to him.

''I haven't seen you in a while.''

Her eyes went from left to right, looking for him. ''It's because I haven't been out for a while.'' She looked at her feet and hugged herself. ''You have other things to do than follow me around. So go away.'' She said, dryly.

''Can't I worry?''

Kori raised an eyebrow. ''Worry for a simple citizen?'' she asked.

A pause. ''Well…shouldn't a hero worry for **any** citizen? I mean…walking alone, in the middle of the night isn't the safest thing to do.'' He said, still hiding in the shadows

''I'm sure there are other women walking in the middle of the night, who would die to meet you. That's why their out.''

''Isn't that why your out?'' he asked, playfully.

She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. ''I don't drool over heroes that waste their time by…by walking around, doing nothing at all!'' she replied.

''What?!'' came a shocked response. ''If it weren't for me, this city would go haywire!'' A pause. He stayed in the shadows. ''The only thing –or should I say person- that's making my job harder than it already is, is that new super heroine, Skylight!''

''It's **Twilight**.''

Nightwing stepped out of the shadows, keeping a good distance from Kori.

''Oh, so you know her?'' he leaned on the wall.

Kori looked away, not wanting to have to stare in that white mask. ''Kind of.''

''So…where has she been? I haven't seen her around for a while.''

''…it's because she didn't feel like saving the city for a while. Since you treat her like a pain in the ass, why should she even step back out of the shadows?''

He blinked under his mask.

''Tell her that I would be willing to help her on some……moves.''

Kori rolled her eyes. ''I think it's too late for forgiveness.''

''I don't want forgiveness!''

''In that case, I don't think she would be interested in your offer. She can handle herself perfectly well.''

Nightwing took a step closer. ''You seem to know her well…'' he said.

''Don't change the subject. Twilight doesn't need you nor your help.''

''Who do you think you are, talking in the name of Nightlight?''

''It's **Twilight!!** You'll never learn, will you??'' Then she muttered 'men' under her breath.

They stared at each other for a moment.

''Go away, Nightwing. I don't need your company.''

He took another step closer. ''I'm not here to keep you company. I'm just wondering what your doing, alone, in the middle of the night.''

Kori sighed. ''I'm waiting for someone. Happy?... now go **away**.''

He didn't move.

''What do you want from me?! Go away, **hero**.'' She spat. ''What are you doing here? Don't you have lives to save??'' She crossed her arms and looked away. An angry and sad look took over her pretty and delicate face.

''I'm here to make sure that you—''

''I don't **need** you. I don't **need** a hero. I don't **need** protection. If anything happens, I'll take care of myself. I'm a big girl.''

He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

''I don't need a hero, Nightwing.''

A breeze made some strands of her hair dance in the wind, but she stood still.

Nightwing blinked under his mask. ''Let's see if that's true…'' he said, walking away.

Kori looked up to the sky and wondered what Dalton was doing and when her mysterious old friend would arrive. But as she was going to scream something to Nightwing, a gun shot echoed in the cold night. Kori jumped and looked around.

Another gun shot.

Then……..Nothing….

She breathed heavily.

Looking up the back street, she saw Nightwing's body lying on the cold concrete.

He didn't move.

Running up to him, she went on her knees and placed him on his back. A puddle of blood surrounded him. She removed some of his jet black hair that fell on his face as she tried to think. Kori quickly dragged his body in a dark corner.

Then placing one hand under his head, she used her free one to take her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Dalton's number.


End file.
